


Live For Me

by louvreangel



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of death, Triggers, mad love, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: What Harley was actually thinking inside when The Joker--the man she love--asked her if she would live for him. (Short one-shot on Harley's thoughts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> Warning: Twisted thoughts from a crazy woman's perspective. Implied suicidal thoughts. A woman willing to do anything for a man. May be a trigger for those who are sensitive to topics like these. Read at your own risk.
> 
> A/N: This couple has never been my working area. Yesterday while listening to Kehlani - Gangsta, I felt like trying to write from Harley's perspective. Hope it worked out! xo

_Would you... live for me?_

Oh, what a difficult question it was... A question more difficult than “Would you die for me?”. It’s because dying is easy, sometimes even painless. After you die, it’s a whole new adventure—or not—depends on what you believe. But Harley didn’t really believe in God, she rather believed in rotting in that box they put you in after you’re declared dead. People mourning over you, coming to visit your grave where your lifeless body lay... Dying for someone wasn’t scary. She could jump in front of a bullet for this crazy man, she would be kidnapped and tortured and she wouldn’t care. As long as they didn’t hurt _him_ , she would be okay. Falling in love with him was so beautiful, it was like a kiss. The more it lasted, the more pleasure it gave. The less it lasted, the more you’d crave for more. So it was easy for her to tell him that she’d die for him, because she would. She wouldn’t hesitate, she wouldn’t think twice... She would welcome death if it came down to it just so _he_ could live.

But would she really _live_ for him? This world was so unfair, so ugly, filled with filth and despair. There could be times when she would feel like she’s had enough, there might be times where she would want to put a bullet in her skull herself. How would she be able to stop herself? Yes, her love for him would make her hesitate but would it really stop her from wanting to kill herself? She was as crazy as it could get and she was known for her rash decisions. Would her heart be able to lower that gun in her hand so she wouldn’t pull the trigger? Would his face in front of her mind be able to stop her from jumping off of a rooftop? Would their memories of precious days be enough so that she would reconsider turning on the gas with a lighting match in her hand?

Oh yes, it was such a difficult question. A question that made her _wonder_.

Yet, this man in front of her was the man she loved. She was willing to die for him if necessary, why wouldn’t she _live_ for him then? As long as they were together, she would live. Of course she knew he was also asking, if he _died_ , would she live? When answering him, she didn’t really think of that part. They would probably die together anyway. Or if someone was going to die first, it’d probably be herself first. She was an easy target, a replaceable person.

So when she answered him with a quiet “Yes,” she was in a daze. She suddenly turned around and looked at the chemical compound downstairs. It was boiling. It only took her a second to decide that she _wanted_ to jump. _To prove a point_. A point that was needed to be proven. A point that _he_ was expecting her to prove. She closed her eyes, held her breath and jumped.

She would die for him.

She would live for him.

As long as he stayed by her side, she was willing to do anything. Where was _dignity_ in that? She had no clue. But dignity had never been her strongest character trait anyway. Everyone was questioning her sanity, everyone was judging her for her actions. She was really annoyed by that. Wasn’t everyone doing silly things for those who they loved and cherished?

She was in love with a maniac but... wasn’t she a maniac herself?

Jumping into that boiler of unknown chemicals had been a thrill, an adventure. She didn’t regret jumping.

She did it for him.

_And it was all for him._


End file.
